


Laws of Nature

by J_Baillier



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Medical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221b Ficlet. Sherlock has gotten himself injured (again). Will John come to his rescue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laws of Nature

_What if John doesn't come?_

The sewer-smelling rainwater from a storm drain is mercilessly soaking his prone body to the bone. Blackish blood is dripping onto the pavement from underneath his torn trouser leg. His breathing wheezes, likely from a lung puncture caused by falling on the carcass of a bicycle.

He's dying. He must be. Something survivable surely wouldn't hurt this much.

_What if John doesn't come?_

Granted, Sherlock's text message to the man had been vague, but surely John can figure it out. He's cleverer than Sherlock gives him credit for. Hopefully.

Sherlock tries to roll onto his stomach but the agonizing pain in his leg puts a stop to such a plan.

_What if John doesn't come?_

What if this is the time that Mary tells John to let Sherlock sort out his own problems, the grown man that he supposedly is?

Sherlock's ankle is lying at a strange angle. With his wet, trembling fingers he can make out two ends of his tibia sticking out. Open fracture.

_What if John doesn't come?_

This is how it works - the Earth commits to its orbit, the Moon creates the tides and John comes to his rescue.

Suddenly, the flicker of a flashlight. Colourful expletives in the voice of an angel.

John always comes and he's going to feel better.


End file.
